


cloud 9

by simon_soot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simon_soot/pseuds/simon_soot
Summary: After what appears to be a normal stream George thinks he left the call, something went a little wrong there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	cloud 9

‘Goodnight chat, thank you all so much for watching!’ George says as he ends his stream.

‘Was it fun to lose?’  
‘Funny Sapnap, it’s not like you were the one who beat me.’

‘That’s just because I’m too good for the both of you, you need to step up your game.’ Dream decides to break in the conversation. ‘You look tired George’

‘Yeah George, why don’t you go to bed and cry about your loss?’

George yawns, ‘We get it Sapnap, I lost. I'm indeed getting a bit tired, I think I’m gonna log off. Goodnight boys!’  
‘Night loser’ Sapnap has a grin on his face. Dream can’t help but tease George a little. ‘Goodnight cutie.’

George blushes, ‘goodnight Clay.’ ‘And you’re just gonna ignore me?’ ‘I’m proud of you for noticing Sapnap. Goodnight you both!’

George logs off, puts his headset down and jumps on his bed, he starts singing.  
’But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating, when he calls me pretty, I feel like somebody.’

Dream yells, ‘hey dumbass! You didn’t log off the call, we can still hear you!’ But George feels too euphoric, Dream called him cute and he feels like he can fight the world.  
‘Even when we fade eventually, I’m nothing. You will always be my favourite form of loving.’

‘Dream, I hate to break it to you, but I think someone has a crush on you.’ ‘You know Sapnap, I’ve kinda noticed. And it feels amazing.’ Dream says as he watches George sing.  
‘Oooohh someone is in love.’ ‘Are you jealous?’ Dream smirks, he decides to join George.  
‘But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating. When he calls me pretty, I feel like somebody.’

George hears that he’s not the only one who’s singing and stops immediately. He takes a look at his monitor and finds out he never logged off the call as he thought he did. He walks back to his desk and puts his headset back on.

‘Guess who’s back!’ ‘Sapnap, not now. Your voice is amazing George.’ ‘Uh, thank you? I’m sorry that you had to see and hear that, but Dream, were you singing along?’ ‘It’s no problem, although you sounded terrible.’ Sapnap jokes. ‘Yes, I was singing along’ Dream confesses, ‘who was that song about? You looked the happiest I’ve ever seen you.’ ‘Duh, it’s obviously about you.’ ‘Sapnap!’ Dream and George yell in sync. ‘I’m sorry I’m sorry’ Sapnap yells, acting offended, ‘now go on with your confessions.’

George sighs, ‘Sapnap was right, it was about you.’ ‘Oh, I would never have guessed.’ Dream says sarcastically, but his smile tells that he just heard the best thing ever.  
‘Okay so we can state you two are in love? Great, can we go to sleep now?’  
‘You know what Sapnap, because you’re so jealous of how amazing we are together we’ll go into a private call, enjoy your alone time!’ Dream laughs as he leaves the call, George doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, any tips are more than welcome! I don't know if there's gonna be more things like this, but we'll see. I want to apologize for any possible spelling or grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
